


Иди сюда

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: R-NC17 миди [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Не умеешь — не надо, Стиви. Отпусти. Позволь. Это ведь ты сам.





	Иди сюда

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Иди сюда  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5592 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ПостВБ!Стив Роджерс/скинни!Стив Роджерс, Стив Роджерс/Джеймс «Баки» Барнс — юст фоном, намеки на постВБ!Стив Роджерс/скинни!Стив Роджерс/Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** сэлфцест, обоснуй прикручен ради кинка. Автору не стыдно.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Не умеешь — не надо, Стиви. Отпусти. Позволь. Это ведь ты сам.

Тони с десяток раз попросил Стива вести себя осторожно. «Нельзя менять прошлое, Кэп, не больше того, что нам необходимо. Ты можешь все испортить. Черт возьми, я могу вообще не родиться, не изобрести машину, а значит, не смогу тебя забрать...». Стив слушал, кивал, соглашался. Да-да. Возвращаюсь, следую плану, ничего не трогаю, отправляюсь назад. Ничего не меняю. Нельзя возвращаться домой, нельзя встречаться со знакомыми — да, даже с Баки. Особенно с Баки. Потому что Баки... Потому что тогда он, черт возьми, не вернется. Еще раз уйти от него — не сможет.

— Забираешь Тессеракт, Стив, активируешь браслет и пулей назад. Понял меня?

Стив понял. И знал, что Тони прав. Им надо спасать планету — то, что от планеты осталось, обломки, бывшие когда-то Землей. Надо останавливать Таноса. Надо вернуть тех, кто погиб или защитить тех, кто смог выжить. Надо строить новый мир или вытаскивать из ада старый. Надо делать хоть что-нибудь.

Его долго готовили. Решили отправить в Нью-Йорк, к Говарду Старку — Тони сочинил целую поэму с объяснениями, чтобы отец во все поверил. За короткое время в одиночку Стив не смог бы ни найти Тессеракт, ни отобрать его, ни поместить, не дотрагиваясь, в специальный мини-сейф, изобретенный Тони, а Говард, пусть и не обладающий современными технологиями, уже тогда был гением, стоящим десятков любых других ученых. Ему хватило бы ума и помочь сыну из далекого будущего, и поверить Стиву, и не запустить «эффект бабочки». Тони, по крайней мере, в это верил, а Стив, вспоминая Говарда, поддерживал идею, да и, говоря по правде, был рад помощи. И соглашался со всем, что предлагал Тони, только место для перемещения выбрал сам. Бруклин, конечно же. Пусть ненадолго. Пусть издалека. Хотя бы взглянуть на ту улицу, где рос, которой давно уже не существует. Он не попрощался с домом перед смертью, и незавершенное дело камнем осело в груди, давило на сердце при каждом воспоминании.

— Просто посмотреть. Пять минут. Честное слово, Тони, я же не дурак.

Тони верил. Наташа, конечно, нет, но озвучивать свои мысли не стала, только усмехнулась понимающе. Сам Стив в своих словах не сомневался. На кону была судьба всего — даже не мира, даже не галактики — всей вселенной. Стив ведь не дурак.

— Перемещаешься, любуешься на свой дом, отдаешь ему честь или что ты там собираешься делать и сразу же вот по этому адресу, Кэп...

Да-да. Стив план наизусть выучил.

Вот только оказалось, что там, в сороковых, даже воздух другой. Стив уже забыл, а сразу после перемещения, едва сориентировавшись, вжался в стену, растерянно вертя головой, и, наконец, вздохнул полной грудью. Пахло нагретым асфальтом, сыростью из подворотни, горелым маслом из забегаловки вниз по улице — Стив успел забыть, что она там была, а теперь увидел и вздрогнул от одного лишь вида ярко-зеленой вывески над входом. Хозяин, имя которого вертелось на языке, но никак не приходило на ум, сидел на бордюре и, закатав рукава, кормил мясными обрезками местных собак. Одна из них, маленькая, почти щенок, умильно выпрашивала, вставая на задние лапки. Мужчина смеялся, трепал ее за ушами широкой ладонью и бросал ей куски мяса под оглушительный визг.

Когда-то Стив здоровался с ним каждый день, проходя мимо. Его звали Джон, вспомнилось, наконец. Мистер Джон — всегда по имени, потому что фамилии, кажется, не знал никто. Он умер от инфаркта за год до того, как Стива забрали в армию, и на его похороны пришел весь квартал. Всех тогда так провожали — соседями, домами, подъездами. Баки у гроба почти плакал — за годы до войны он еще не ожесточился и крайне болезненно воспринимал каждую потерю. Как и сам Стив. Они не привыкли к смертями, словно не верили в них, не могли с ними смириться — пока не попытались умереть сами. И может, лучше бы им это удалось...

Мимо пролетел грузовик, доверху забитый деревянными ящиками. И сразу вспомнилось — в таких перевозили апельсины. Даже запах долетел до носа — острый и свежий. Стив давно не обращал внимание на запахи — и деньги позволяли покупать фрукты сразу же, как захочется, и годы в Ваканде приучили — подошел, сорвал, съел. Баки ему перед каждым прилетом их с десяток притаскивал. А тогда, вот в этом времени, когда свежий апельсин был роскошью и подарком, им хватало одного лишь запаха, чтобы почувствовать во рту сладкий привкус. Годы стерли привычку, но хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы она вернулась. Даже звука стучащих друг от друга ящиков хватило, слишком уж живой и яркий он был, словно ослепляющий.

Стив шел на автомате, поворачивая по привычке. Вспомнил, как рассказывал Пегги про местные подворотни — в голове снова крутилось «тут меня избивали, и тут тоже». Угол за углом. Здесь ему порвали пиджак, который он одолжил у Баки, чтобы пойти на собеседование, здесь разбили нос и пришлось минут десять стоять, задрав голову и смотря в ослепительно-голубое небо, а здесь...

В мире, где еще не было интернета, не было и связи — была только тревожная кнопка «назад» на браслете, да карта в кармане. И двое суток на осуществление плана. Найти Говарда, найти Тессеракт, забрать его, вернуться обратно. Они проговорили все детали десяток раз. Где-то там, в будущем, Тони пытался попасть во времена еще живого Доктора Стрейнджа, а Наташа — поймать Вижна до того, как он вылетит в Ваканду на свой последний бой. У них был готов бункер, был план, который они вынашивали годами, который учитывал, как им казалось, все детали. Они были готовы ко всему.

Кроме, черт побери, Стива. Не Капитана — того, другого. Тощего, мелкого, которого теперь некому было помнить, но который когда-то был — и прошел мимо Стива из будущего, даже не обернувшись. Не узнал, конечно. Стив совсем оброс и все не мог найти повод побриться, стал старше, стал, в конце концов, больше. Мелкий его не узнал, хотя едва не врезался в него, извинился на бегу, не поднимая глаз и сосредоточенно пошагал дальше.

Стив замер. Онемел. Он даже не понял сразу, скользнул взглядом по знакомой фигуре, даже шаг ведь не сбавил — ну идет тощий пацан мимо и идет, ну и пусть, что куртка знакома до боли, ну и ладно, что шарф тем более родной — его вязала еще при жизни его мать...

Господи, на что он надеялся, перемещаясь на соседнюю от бывшего дома улицу? Что этого не произойдет? Что желание увидеть свой старый дом исполнится без последствий?

Что у него вообще могут исполняться желания просто так, не оставляя за собой выжженные руины?

Надо было не смотреть мелкому вслед, надо было идти дальше. Но Стив не мог пошевелиться, узнавая все больше — тщательно выглаженную рубашку, неуместно строгий галстук, те самые ботинки, над которыми спустя почти сотню лет смеялся Баки. Он мог бы вспомнить, если бы постарался, даже то, что лежало в сумке на плече у мелкого — пара бутербродов, записная книжка, платок, ключи, карандаши...

Аж пульс в висках застучал и в горле стало горячо-горячо.

— Эй, Роджерс! — Тони, помоги ему господи, его убьет.

Мелкий обернулся. Нахмурился, прищурившись — солнце било в глаза, а видел тот Стив откровенно плохо. Он все еще не узнавал, и Стив, сам едва понимая, что делает, шагнул ближе. 

Это ведь он сам. Ну как пройти мимо, как заставить себя отвернуться?

Он не знал, что говорить. Мелкий озадаченно кивнул, здороваясь.

— Мы знакомы?

У него был серьезный и настороженный взгляд, но глаза — глаза были другие, незнакомые, не те, что Стив привык видеть в зеркале по утрам. Синие, яркие-яркие, непривычно светлые. Без усталости и страха. Глаза человека, у которого был дом, была семья, была пусть и нелегкая, но стабильная, шаг за шагом отмеренная жизнь. У него была молодая душа, у него вообще была душа — в наличии ее у себя Стив порой сомневался; у него было это утро, был связанный матерью шарф, был Баки, который хлопнул его по плечу, уходя на работу, улыбнулся в дверях, прощаясь до вечера. 

То утро Стив не помнил, конечно. Но помнил, что тогда уже любил Баки. Не первый год любил, не до конца понимая, насколько сильно, не всегда умея это делать, но любил так горячо, как только мог. И порой был счастлив только от этого — когда не было других поводов улыбаться, а мир казался грязно-серым, хватало одного лишь Баки, чтобы заставить себя улыбаться и вставать по утрам.

В прошлое хотелось. Хотя бы сказать прошлому «привет». Родных у Стива не осталось совсем, время забрало всех, не пощадив даже Сэма, а Баки и вовсе отбирало раз за разом, выдирая с мясом, и с каждой новой потерей Стиву казалось, что он теряет и самого себя. 

Ему казалось — без надежды на возвращение. Ему казалось.

— Знакомы, — пробормотал он, но вышло тихо и хрипло. Он попробовал снова, машинально убирая челку со лба. — Привет, Стив.

Мелкий отшатнулся. 

Его реакцию Стив мог предугадать шаг за шагом. Не заорет, не устроит истерику, не начнет задавать вопросы. Потом — возможно, но сначала...

Удар пришелся в подбородок — второй Стив был порядком ниже. Слабовато вышло — неудачный угол, тонкие руки, броня в виде сыворотки в крови. Но мелкий постарался, вложил все силы в замах, аж запыхался, мгновенно покраснев. Выпрямился, правда, сразу, и только им двоим было известно, как много было в этом бравады и как сильно тот, мелкий Стив, перепугался. Вздернул подбородок, стиснул кулаки, готовясь врезать еще раз. И ему, конечно, было плевать, что бородатый мужик в кевларе сильнее его в десяток раз.

— Это розыгрыш какой-то? Кто вы?

Точно узнал. Не понял, не поверил, но узнал. Собственное растерянное лицо почему-то вызывало улыбку.

— Пошли. Надо поговорить.

— Говори.

Нет, с годами Стив все же не поменялся. С каждой секундой он узнавал себя все больше — каждое слово, каждый жест. Узнавал и открывал новое — вот как, оказывается, выглядят со стороны его испуг, злость и решительность. Вот как он убирает волосы с лица, вот как он откашливается, когда не хватает воздуха. В зеркале смотрелось не так. Стив смотрел, смотрел и смотрел. Мелкий завораживал.

— Ударишь потом еще разок, если захочешь. Пошли отсюда.

Второй Стив ему вообще не верил. Таращился, широко распахнув глаза и часто моргая. Стив и сам не мог понять, чего от него хочет. Рассказать ведь все равно ничего нельзя. Поговорить? С самим-то собой?

Сэма бы сюда, он бы точно поставив ему диагноз. Жаль только, что от Сэма нет теперь даже пепла, а Стив ни с кем не разговаривал ни о чем, кроме работы, с той самой секунды, когда они вышли из дворца Т’чаллы на оборону границ города. Он словно разучился говорить, а не приказывать, и фразы не ложились на язык, царапали горло, совсем не удавались. У него совсем не было времени, ему нельзя было менять прошлое, ему нельзя было вообще возвращаться сюда — рвать себе душу тем, чего нельзя вернуть, оказалось больнее, чем ползти по колючей проволоке. 

У него не было хорошего ответа. Да вообще подходящих слов не было.

Но мелкий стоял напротив. И он был самым родным существом на всей планете. У него пальцы были испачканы карандашом, а Стив рисовать больше не умел. У него в сумке был завтрак, который приготовил Баки. Он был живой, по-настоящему живой, и Стив не мог уйти, стоял, как прикованный, смотрел на него, не моргая и не знал, как позвать за собой.

Тот, видимо, почувствовал это. Мотнул головой, недовольно, но уже не зло.

— Давай. Я тут рядом... — он осекся. — Домой пошли. Там никого сейчас.

И да. У него был дом. У них был дом.

Стив и не помнил, когда его последний раз звали домой. Он чувствовал, как убегают минуты, как умирает и сгорает планета там, в далеком будущем, как с каждым новым словом меняется это самое будущее, склеивается из обломков или разрушается еще сильнее, одному богу известно. Но тут, в тысяча девятьсот сороковом году, на залитой солнцем улице его молодая версия звала его в тот дом, что давным-давно был разрушен, и над их головами шумели каштаны, и ничего вокруг не дымилось, не горело и не взрывалось. Тут все, все-все-все было домом.

И Стив едва удержался, чтобы не схватить мелкого Стива за руку.

***

— У тебя куртка грязная, — младший Стив смотрел на него с таким хмурым неодобрением — недоверием? — что Стиву было не по себе и неконтролируемо хотелось отвести взгляд. — Спиной приложился, видимо. Не заметил?

— Да как-то не до этого было.

И снова взгляд из-под бровей. Стив мелкого понимал. Тогда, раньше, имея единственный пиджак и единственную куртку на годы вперед, неаккуратность была непозволительна. После каждой драки Стив, недовольно поджимая губы, осматривал ущерб, брал в руки иголку с ниткой и зашивал разошедшиеся швы. И у себя, и у Баки на одежде. И стирал сразу. Воду тогда приходилось экономить, да и горячей в их доме отродясь не бывало, но они грели чайник, терли мыло и стирали. Грязными вещи не бросал никто.

— Я тебе рубашку дам. Только моя тебе, видимо... — мелкий замялся.

Ну да. Он тогда таскал одежду на пару размеров больше, потому что нужного вечно не было, но сейчас, после сыворотки, и она не подошла бы.

— У Баки была отцовская. Найду сейчас.

Застиранная свето-серая рубашка пахла Баки. У Стива аж голова закружилась. Он опустил голову, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ткнуться носом в ткань, бессильно комкая ее в кулаках.

Два года не чувствовал этого запаха. Аж в ушах зашумело от бессилия.

— Скучаешь?

Мелкий, конечно, все понял. Но не спросил ничего. Только в самом начале задал вопрос, жив ли Баки, осторожно, прощупывая почву. Стив не ответил, и этого хватило. Тот, второй Стив, с налету считывал свои повадки. Ему не нужно было объяснять.

— Ты не представляешь.

— Но представлю?

— И не раз.

Мелкий посуровел лицом еще сильнее, в уголках глаз прорезались морщины.

— Не говори, если я не смогу исправить.

— Не скажу. Потому что он не умирал. Пропадал — да. Я его хоронил. Я его оплакивал. Но он не умирал. А если я скажу тебе, это изменит будущее и он... 

Перед глазами снова встал поезд. Потом — джунгли Ваканды.

Каждый раз, когда до смерти оставались секунды, Баки звал Стива. Стив видел, как умирали другие — звали бога, звали мать, звали «кого-нибудь». Баки звал Стива, и это было его личной молитвой, снова и снова. 

Он закрыл глаза и ткнулся в рубашку носом. Запах стал сильнее, голову повело.

— Оставь ее себе. Я ему совру что-нибудь. 

Стив поднял голову. В тусклом свете единственной лампочки — за годы уже и забылось, как темно было в их квартирке — лицо мелкого смягчилось, стало нежнее. Он узнавал в небритом поседевшем мужчине себя и оттаивал. Вопросов у него были десятки, Стив видел, но в «не могу объяснить» — поверил. Почти сразу. После еще пары попыток врезать.

— Переодевайся. Чай поставишь? В душ схожу.

От старого чайника Стив тоже отвык. У него уже давно был электрический, который включался одной кнопкой и нагревался за секунды, а этот, старый, еще мамой купленный закипал долго, надсадно хрипел, нагреваясь, и голой рукой его брать было нельзя — нужно было искать прихватку. Но из этой простой заварки из банки и едва теплой воды — ждать терпения не хватило — чай вышел в разы ароматнее, чем тот, из пакетика, что был у Стива на завтрак. На дорогой кухне Тони, из дорогой коробки, сделанный на заказ, с какими-то добавками... Нет. Этот, самый дешевый, из бакалейной лавки, был особенный. Стив не сдержался, выпил кружку залпом, долил еще и сел по привычке на свой стул — тот, на котором сидел годами. И заставить себя встать уже не смог. 

Мелкий вернулся. За несколько часов разговора он, казалось, так до конца к Стиву и не привык, таращился на него настороженно, даже вздрогнул в первую секунду, как увидел, словно забыл, что его копия из будущего все еще тут, сидит на его стуле и пьет из его кружки. Стив улыбнулся в ответ на нервную улыбку.

— Я тебе тоже налил.

Мелкий Стив взял кружку, с интересом оглядывая его.

— Маловата все-таки рубашка? Да уж, определенно качественная сыворотка тебе досталась.

Он пялился, конечно, Стив это сразу заметил. Сложно было его винить — новое тело в свое время вызвало у Стива целую бурю эмоций. Мелкий же видел его таким впервые, и, ошалевший с непривычки, не мог отвести взгляд от кубиков пресса и крепкой груди — рубашка на ней так и не сошлась. Стив, пожав плечами, скинул ее вовсе.

— Хорошая. Сам посмотри.

Мелкий боялся. Заметно нервничая, он подошел, невольно протягивая руку. Дотронулся, словно проверяя, настоящее ли тело перед ним. Пальцы у него были холодные, влажные после душа, и прикасался он так осторожно, словно боялся обжечься. Стив подставился, поворачиваясь удобнее, позволяя рассмотреть как следует.

— Это было больно, но стоило того. В день выставки на Старк Экспо иди в музей напротив. Запомнишь?

— Ты не пожалел?

Стив ухмыльнулся. Грустная, правда, улыбка получилось. Усталая. Как и всегда теперь.

— Я спас много людей. Спас Баки. Сделал много хорошего. И у меня больше нет астмы. Знаешь, это тоже стоящий бонус.

Мелкий кивнул, тяжело вздыхая. Провел рукой смелее.

— Теперь, полагаю, с девушками проблем нет?

— Есть. Они теперь соглашаются, когда зовешь их на свидание.

— А ты до сих пор любишь...

— Да. Сомневался?

— Надеялся. Думал, может, сыворотка и это вылечит. Ты ведь говорил, что она все исправила. 

Стив невольно опустил голову, жмурясь, и ткнулся носом в твердое костлявое плечо.

— Тоже надеялся. А потом только имя его услышал и знаешь...

Он почувствовал, что дрожит, и мелкий тоже, конечно, это заметил. Приобнял за плечи, погладил успокаивающе, почти обнимая. Ладони у него ощутимо потеплели.

— Ты пробовал хотя бы переключиться? Найти хорошую девушку, правильную, чтобы как надо. Как у всех.

— Ага.

— Нет? Не сработало?

— Нет. Когда... Когда пробовал, когда думал, что Баки мертв. Не мог жить влюбленным в мертвеца. Вообще жить не мог. Моя подруга пробовала находить мне девушек. Потом сдалась, стала искать парней.

Мелкий чуть не подпрыгнул. Сделал шаг назад.

— Парней? Боже ты мой...

— В мое время с этим проще. И с парнями тоже проще. Их мне хотя бы хотелось. Мог возбудиться, а не чувствовал себя неправильным... Ты сам знаешь.

Господи, Стив и не догадывался, что так смешно выглядит, когда краснеет.

— Я... Я не...

— Я же помню. Кому ты врешь?

Уши у мелкого стали такие красные, что Стиву показалось, будто у того поднялась температура.

— Я всегда боялся, что кто-то узнает. Это же... Я же... Господи, — он закрыл лицо руками, хрипло застонав. — Никогда не думал, что заговорю об этом вслух.

— Да я тоже как-то не слишком часто обсуждаю свои наклонности. Не настолько уж проще стало, что люди забыли о приличиях. Да и не пробовал ничего давно. С тех пор, как Баки... Не могу. Раньше мог, но он вернулся и теперь — только он. Смотрел на него и наизнанку выворачивало, бывало, как хотелось. Сильнее, чем тебе сейчас.

Мелкий замотал головой.

— Мне не хочется. То есть... Да я сам не знаю, чего хочу. Точно не пробовать. Тем более с кем-то, кто меня даже не знает и...

То, что он не решился бы, Стив знал. Помнил, что душил в себе даже зачатки подобных мыслей. Даже после разморозки, когда узнал, что не болен, секс с малознакомыми людьми все равно остался для него табу, все равно не вызывал интереса. Он попробовал, да, но у него были далеко не десятки любовников и он уж точно не стремился увеличить их количество. И не говорил об этом ни с кем, как бы Наташа не старалась вывести его на щекотливые темы. 

А с мелким, со своей копией, было проще. Он ведь знал это тело, знал каждую мысль в этой голове. И знал, о чем тот сейчас думает.

— Давай покажу. Будешь знать.

Второй Стив аж задохнулся от возмущения.

— Да как ты... — от идеи лечь под самого себя у него, кажется, пропал дар речи.

Но его хотелось. Стив внезапно понял вдруг, что хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы у него первым был не чужой незнакомый парень, вспоминалась та неуверенность, то противное чувство в желудке, то желание уйти, которое преследовало его в первый раз. Но вот подрочить себе таким способом...

А еще у мелкого горели глаза. Он пытался это скрыть, но восхищение, которое вызывало у него новое тело, спрятать было невозможно. Мелкий смотрел. И хотел, да. Стив помнил. Ему было интересно, ему было любопытно, ему хотелось. И его, вот такого, неуверенно и смущенно тараторящего, что Стив несет бред, что он никогда бы, что как вообще можно — хотелось. 

Доверять людям до конца Стив так толком и не научился. А уж доверить себя кому-то — тем более не мог, особенно так, когда близко, и можно, и ресницы у мелкого Стива дрожат совсем отчаянно, и он врет себе — снова, как всегда врал, как привык уже...

От ладони на плече он подпрыгнул, словно Стив его ударил.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Да то же, что ты всегда делал. Успокойся.

Было сложно дотронуться первый раз. У мелкого стучали зубы, у самого Стива — тоже. В голове было горячо и совсем тихо, собственные руки казались чужими, неуклюжими и нелепыми, Стив знал, что нужно делать, помнил, чего тогда хотел, но сбивался, смазывал прикосновения, и получалось все неправильно, все не так. Кожа под ладонями покрывалась мурашками, мелкий терпел, жмурясь и дрожа, но ему нравилось — даже так нравилось, Стив видел.

И не останавливался, трогал увереннее. 

— Только если уж делать, давай не так? — пробормотал мелкий, так быстро смелея, что было очевидно — это от отчаяния. — Давай как следует уже? Просто погладить себя я и без тебя могу.

Откуда мелкий притащил масло, Стив так и не понял. Суетливо открыл, ливанул Стиву на ладонь чуть ли не половину бутылочки разом, заливая и руку, и диван, стянул с себя брюки, стыдливо пряча глаза. Стив, поймав его за руку, притянул к себе, провел ладонью по заднице, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Ну как? Не так, как самому?

— Не так. Но я уже... Ты помнишь? Я уже себя растягивал. Тогда, после дня рождения. Баки еще достал портвейн, отрубился, а я так много выпил, что не мог спать, и...

Говорить ему все еще было тяжело. Стив, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, осторожно поглаживая кожу.

— Ага. Боялся, что Баки проснется, но так хотелось, чтоб проснулся. Пьяный же. Не соображал ничего. Казалось, что он проснется и все поймет, подойдет, ляжет сверху, а ты готовый уже, бери прямо сейчас, как есть. И дал бы ведь. Пьяный — точно дал бы, не стал бы прикидываться, что не хочешь.

Скользкие от масла пальцы вошли легко. Стив, всхлипнув, подался вперед.

— Я и трезвый не стал бы. Если бы он попросил. Если бы разрешил, я хотел сказать. Я бы дал. Или взял, черт, я не знаю. Не знаю, как ему хотелось бы. 

Член у него встал практически полностью — ни стеснение, ни легкая боль не помешали. Стив, растягивая уже как следует, на пробу прижался ртом к его губам. Тот дернулся, но не отстранился. Неудачно повернул голову, ударился носом о нос Стива, поморщился, подбирая угол поудобнее и застыл, пытаясь привыкнуть к движению пальцев в себе.

Стив и забыл, какая у него — другого — нежная кожа. Ни щетины, ни шрамов, ни загара — только мягкая бледная щека под загрубевшими от щита пальцами. Мелкий этого щита еще не видел никогда, а если бы и увидел, то не смог бы поднять. Все в нем было неправильно хрупким, уже непривычным, забытым напрочь. Целоваться он не умел совсем, только толкался беспомощно языком, все гладил и гладил заросшие щеки подушечками пальцев, словно пытаясь стереть бороду с лица и подставлял губы под чужой язык, позволяя вылизывать их изнутри и снаружи, легонько проскальзывая внутрь. Учился он, впрочем, старательно, так старательно, что у Стива голова кружилась.

Он схватил мелкого под бедра, усаживая на себя. Устроил поудобнее, чтобы видеть целиком, чтобы тот отвернуться не смог, потерся носом об его нос, успокаивая. Входить в него, даже растянутого, было тяжело — он был все еще слишком узкий, скользкий от смазки, отчего прижаться членом к дырке было почти невозможно, да еще и не давался, пытался все сделать сам, торопился — слишком боялся или слишком хотел, Стив не понимал. Он вздрогнул, когда прохладные подрагивающие пальцы стиснули его член — мелкий, окончательно решившись, сам подставился и сам направил член в себя, — и накрыл ладонь рукой, помогая. Когда головка вошла целиком, мелкий, до этого отводящий взгляд, вдруг посмотрел Стиву в глаза, и зрачки у него расширились так резко, будто он шагнул с яркого солнца в кромешную тьму. Всего на секунду, но в этом было столько бесхитростности, столько интимности, сколько Стив уже вечность не находил в себе — с той самой секунды, когда последняя горстка пепла слетела с его ладоней и во всем мире, казалось, остались только сырая вакандская земля и запах гари в воздухе.

Вот как, значит, выглядит шок в его глазах. Вот как сейчас выглядит он сам.

А мелкий Стив, как оказалось, умел контролировать себя даже лучше — поразительно, насколько хорошо. Он улыбнулся дрожащими губами, опустился чуть ниже, впуская член глубже и, заполошенно вдыхая воздух, пробормотал:

— Справлюсь. Не помогай.

Стив, поглаживая его бедра, кивнул. Он и не собирался.

— Не буду. У тебя у самого отлично получается.

— Даже так, капитан? — и мелкий, все больше осваиваясь, напрямую издевался над ним. Стив рыкнул, сжимая бедра сильнее.

— Так. Помолчи.

— А я думал, что ты попросишь меня поорать. Ну ты понимаешь, всякие там «будь погромче»...

— Хочу.

Мелкий ухмыльнулся, насаживаясь до конца. К члену в себе он привыкал удивительно быстро, быстрее, чем сам Стив когда-то, хотя, возможно, просто делал вид — он заметно побледнел, шумно дыша приоткрытым ртом и вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения к коже. Стив мягко обхватил его член рукой, чуть стискивая пальцы и легонько поглаживая влажную мягкую кожу. Провел пару раз по всей длине и это помогло — мелкий сразу стал тверже, легонько толкнувшись в кулак. Стив запустил пальцы свободной руки в длинные светлые пряди на макушке, притянул ближе, ткнулся губами в пересохшие горячие губы.

— Нормально?

Вот так, близко-близко, тому было не до бравады. Мелкий, горячо выдыхая Стиву в рот, коротко кивнул, зажмурившись. На тонком узком лице ресницы казались удивительно длинными и темными. Они слегка дрожали, словно в такт пульсирующему, зажатому глубоко в мелком члену Стива, и от мысли, что тот чувствует его внутри, всем собой, Стива закоротило. Он прижался губами к ресницам, царапая бородой нежную щеку и чувствуя, как мелкий постепенно начинает отвечать на плавные движения бедер, подстраиваясь под ритм.

— Сильнее?

Он помнил, как тогда ему было страшно передавать контроль кому-либо — возможно, даже самому себе. Он знал, что мелкому нужно время, знал и терпел, ждал, мягко терся носом о влажный висок и изо всех сил игнорируя до боли ноющий член. В голове мутнело все сильнее. Стиви пах смутно знакомым мылом, давно забытым запахом. Он дрожал, не шевелился, и только порозовевшие уши да тяжелое дыхание выдавали его напряжение. Ему было больно, Стив видел, но мелкий терпел. Молча — видимо, не решаясь застонать вслух.

Стив дернул бедрами сильнее, засадил глубже и наконец-то выбил из сопляка сдавленный хрип. Тот будто сам удивился, вздрогнул от звука, заморгал растерянно и взволнованно, практически сразу снова замолчав, закусив губу, и Стив вспомнил, что никогда толком не стонал — ни во время дрочки, ни во время секса. С Баки, наверное, орал бы, не сдержался, но вот с самим собой...

И внезапно захотелось.

— Держись, — пробормотал он, торопливо гладя узкие влажные плечи. Мелкий вздрогнул, подставляясь под прикосновения, скорее неосознанно, на грани полного доверия, и замер, подстраиваясь под медленные движения члена внутри. Попытался поймать ритм, отвечать, но сразу сбился, и Стив помог, стискивая ладонями тощую задницу и, почти навесу, вбиваясь внутрь, заставляя мелкого забыть про правильность движений, про попытку показаться опытнее, чем есть. С самим собой — можно.

Не умеешь — не надо, Стиви. Отпусти. Позволь. Это ведь ты сам.

Мелкий всхлипнул от сильного толчка, выгнулся весь, цепляясь за руки Стива, сплетая пальцы, взгляд у него совсем поплыл — он старался смотреть Стиву в глаза, но то и дело опускал глаза вниз, туда, где пальцы Стива медленно терли головку его члена, размазывая смазку, мягко-мягко, едва ощутимо и именно потому пронизывающе с головы до ног. Стив, заметив, что тот смотрит, поднес пальцы ко рту, зная — мелкий видит, что они влажные от смазки, догадывается, как солено сейчас у Стива на языке — он помнил, что пробовал свою сперму на вкус, помнил, как было любопытно, возбуждающе и стыдно тогда, помнил и повторил, ловя на себе испуганный и поехавший от возбуждения взгляд синих глаз — точно таких же глаз, единственного, что не изменилось, спустя годы. Мелкий краснел, вздрагивая, и смотрел, не мог оторваться, потянулся ко рту Стива, облизывая пальцы, слизывая слюну и смазку, прикрывая глаза — от стеснения или удовольствия, Стив не знал. Просто продолжил двигаться, чувствуя, как горячий влажный язык сталкивается с его языком, торопливо скользит по пальцам. Борясь с желанием толкнуться в этот рот, и проигрывая, господи, проигрывая. 

Он тогда думал, что не сможет решиться на что-то подобное. Оказывается, он ошибался.

Наверное, стоило отдать этот раз — первый — Баки. Он бы оценил. Но Стив знал себя, знал, что так — попробовав — будет чувствовать себя увереннее. Так будет больше шансов, что он решится, сделает то, что не смог в этой жизни, но, возможно, сможет в той, что есть у этого, молодого Стива. У Стива, чей Баки скоро вернется домой, сбросит куртку на вешалку, зайдет в комнату, хлопнет по плечу... Заметит ли, как оттрахан Стив, или Стив сможет это скрыть? Сорвется ли Баки, если он поймет, что да? Или, может, он обрадуется, улыбнется, начнет сыпать шуточками... Возможен ли в реальности тот темный от ревности взгляд, представляя который, Стив кончал так ярко, что хотелось выть?..

Мелкий — Стиви — словно почувствовал его мысли, тихо заурчал, прижимаясь грудью к груди, потянулся вниз, будто пытаясь дотянуться до соска, но остановился на середине движения, поднимая взгляд.

— Давай.

— Я... — у него потрясающе сбилось дыхание. У нового Стива, благодаря сыворотке, такого не было уже вечность. — Я сам. Ну, пробовал. И... Больно получилось.

— Я понял. Сейчас нормально будет. Я потом снова попробовал. 

Он показал сам, наклонился и мягко сжал сосок губами, провел языком и отпустил. Мелкий вздрогнул и выгнулся, всхлипывая.

— Не верь, если тебе скажут, что чувствительные соски только у девушек, — Стив прихватил чуть сильнее. — Пробуй. Все пробуй, особенно если осмелишься...

Он не договорил, но мелкий понял без слов, кивнул, тяжело дыша и откинулся на ладони Стива, обхватывающие его спину. Не оглядываясь, зная, что подхватит, осознав, наконец, с кем он. И вот так, лежа у него в руках, он впервые сам задал ритм, резче, чем Стив ожидал, и оттого неожиданно сладко. Стива повело за секунду, выгнуло всего так, что заломило мышцы, он зашипел, стискивая зубы и толкнулся, вгоняя член до упора. 

Мелкий, двигаясь на его члене, взвыл, вцепился в плечи Стива так, что тому стало почти больно, царапая ногтями, и Стив знал, что тот хочет сжать зубами его пальцы, чтобы не орать, и знал, что ни за что не решится.

Он помнил вечно прокусанные тыльные стороны ладоней и помнил, какие глупости врал, когда Баки задавал вопросы. Мелкому хотелось. Ему самому — тоже.

— Ну давай, — прошептал Стив, наклоняясь ниже, вжимаясь лицом в удивительно незнакомую шею, проводя языком по коже — он знал, какая она чувствительная, как бегут мурашки по спине от прикосновения к ней, и он заранее знал, как ахнет Стив, если он слегка прикусит, вылизывая сильнее, до кровоподтеков. И на нем, на мелком, следы не заживут так быстро, как на Стиве с сывороткой, он будет прятать шею неделями — и от этой мысли Стив невольно застонал, поддавая бедрами. 

Ему казалось, что еще десяток толчков — и все. Не выдержит. Еще раз, и снова, и чуть сильнее, и пусть тот, другой Стив снова попробует его поцеловать, у него ведь все лучше и лучше получается, он ведь молодец, он и не знал, насколько молодец, только пусть еще раз...

Сквозь чужой прерывистый стон Стив едва осознанно, совсем мутно услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Он остановился, замер всем телом, у него даже сердце, казалось, на пару секунд перестало биться. Второй Стив, сначала не поняв, в чем дело, недоуменно взглянул на него, но потом услышал шаги и задрожал так, что застучали зубы, лихорадочно оглядываясь — видимо, в поисках одеяла, прятаться ведь все равно было некуда.

— Боже, что мы ему скажем? — мелкий, побледневший и растерянный, завертелся, смотря то на Стива, то на дверь. Казалось, он был готов сбежать, куда глаза глядят, вот только его член в ладони Стива даже не думал опадать, наоборот, стал еще тверже.

Шаги в коридоре приблизились.

— Стив? Ты дома?

И от звука того самого голоса, от того, как резко и судорожно сжался мелкий на члене, Стив не выдержал, взвыл, падая в самый сильный, самый выламывающий оргазм в его жизни. Он не мог перестать двигаться, не мог замолчать, только вколачивал в мелкого сперму, на остатке сил поворачивая голову к двери и видя знакомый силуэт. И от одного очертания широких плеч оргазм как будто накрыл второй волной, такой сильной, что онемели руки. Он замер, оглушительно беспомощный и счастливый, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в дверной проем.

— Что здесь... — и господи, Баки был все тот же, такой, какого Стив не видел тысячи лет и одновременно с тем будто совсем не изменившийся.

Мелкий затрясся, вжался в Стива, едва слышно всхлипнув.

— Эй, — и у Стива срывался голос. — Все хорошо.

Он сам не знал, кому из них троих это сказал. Голова кружилась до тошноты. Хотелось схватить Баки, затащить на себя, к ним, посмотреть, как мелкий сделает с Баки все то, чему успел научиться и как Стив уже вместе с Баки научит его всему остальному. Хотелось Баки. Хотелось, чтобы Баки был между ними, хотелось проверить, выдержит ли он их обоих, хотелось, чтобы Баки взял их двоих, потому что им обоим — и тогда, и теперь, и всегда, и навсегда — это нужно до ломоты в костях. Хотелось их обоих на себе и в себе, хотелось разделить эту секунду между тем собой и Баки, хотелось дать Баки лучшее в них обоих и взять его себе целиком, замкнуть между прошлым и будущем, закрыть с двух сторон. Еще не начавший опадать член дернулся, заставив мелкого захрипеть, и Стив через всю комнату услышал, как шумно Баки сглотнул, неосознанно делая шаг вперед.

И каждое его движение било как пощечина. Больное, горячее, перекрывающее все — Баки. Живой. Рядом. Смотрит. Дышит. 

Баки.

— Иди сюда, — и Стив не мог, ничего больше не мог, только протянуть к нему руку. Стоило бы подумать сперва, стоило бы сказать что-то другое, что-то умное, но он не мог, совсем не мог. В нем больше не осталось выдержки — ее отрывал по куску каждый год, когда Баки был не рядом, пока не осталось одна лишь пустота. И жажда — та же, что Стив видел в глазах еще совсем мальчишки, сидящем на его члене, нужда, которая была в них годы, десятки лет.

— Стив?.. — короткое, рваное, едва слышное. Баки узнавал — и не верил глазам. И трудно было понять, что из того, что он видел, шокировало его сильнее. Но он держался. Даже в такой ситуации доверял безоговорочно. 

И это, казалось, пьянило сильнее, чем возбуждение.

Мелкий ахнул, задергался, толкнулся, заставив Стива непроизвольно подхватить движение. Хотел что-то сказать, но задохнулся и заморгал часто-часто. Попытался снова — и Стив ждал, что он начнет извиняться, начнет оправдываться — он и сейчас начал бы, но тогда? Каким, господи, он был тогда?

— Пожалуйста? — и голос у мелкого почти не дрожал, и глаза были черные-черные, испуганные и голодные. 

Баки, растерянный и злой, смотрел на них. Не пытался ударить, не орал, не звал на помощь. Он смотрел. И в огромных широко распахнутых глазах было что-то нечитаемое и тяжелое, но он не моргал, не отворачивался, не опускал взгляд. Он смотрел.

И мелкий — Стив это точно знал — кончил именно от этого взгляда.


End file.
